finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Lance
Flame Lance , also known as Flame Spear and Wildfire Spear, is a recurring spear in the series. It is of the Fire-elemental nature, and usually shows up around the same time as the Ice Lance and Thunder Lance. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Flame Lance is a mid-ranked spear that provides 54 Attack, 62% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion. It can be bought for 15,000 gil at Mysidia and Machanon, or found at Cave of Mysidia and Mysidian Tower. Final Fantasy IV Flame Lance is a low-ranked spear that provides 66 Attack, 30 Accuracy, and casts Fira when used as an item during battle. It can be bought for 11,000 gil at Dwarven Castle or dropped from Flame Knight. In the 3D versions, Flame Lance is near identical, but instead provides 80 Accuracy. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Flame Lance provides 66 Attack, 30 Accuracy, is Fire-elemental, and casts Fira when used as an item. It can be dropped from Flame Knight. It cannot be equipped by anyone. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flame Lance provides 66 Attack, 30% Accuracy, +5 Strength, is Fire-elemental, and casts Fira when used as an item. It can be found in Edge's Challenge Dungeon on the last floor, or dropped from Flame Knight and Melt Golem. It can be equipped by Kain, Ceodore, Zangetsu, and Golbez. Final Fantasy Type-0 Wildfire Spear is a mid-ranking weapon for Nine with an attack power of 42 that boosts his Fire Magic by +15 and has a 30% chance of inflicting Burn when hitting an enemy. It sells for 1,800 gil is a reward for the Wyverns in the Woods mission (S-Rank on Finis difficulty) and for completing a special order in Capturing the Imperial Capital - Combat Trial: Refrain from using magic for five minutes. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Flame Lance is a low-ranked spear that provides 43 Attack, +5 to Fire, +25 to Stun, and has one available slot for jewels. It can be equipped by all races. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Flame Lance has an Attack of 4 and is Fire-elemental. It can be bought in Liberte (After Darkness) for 640 gil and found inside Ice Caverns. Dissidia Final Fantasy Flame Lance is a level 16 spear that provides +14 Attack, -1 Defense, and Wall Rush BRV +20%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 3,700 gil, Spear, Magnet Shard, and Transmogridust x4. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Flame Lance is a level 1 spear that provides +17 Attack, -2 Defense, -159 HP, and Wall Rush BRV Damage +20%. It is bought from the Moogle Shop for 60 KP as one of the general items available in all normal Moogle Shops. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Flame Lance is a Spear obtained by crafting it using 960 gil, x8 Fire Crysts, x5 Fire Megacrysts, x3 Iron Ores, and x12 Mythril Ores, and by completing the quest '''Settling the Score'. It provides 48 ATK and is Fire-elemental. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Fire Lance is a spear that can be equipped by Santiago. Gallery FFII NES Flame Javelin.png|Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Flame Lance.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX/GBA). FFII PSP Flame Lance.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP/iOS). FF4-FlameLance.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX/GBA) and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). FF4PSP Weapon Flame Lance.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FF4-FlameLance-DS.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Flame-Spear.jpg|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFAB Flame Spear SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFII. FFAB Flame Spear SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFII. FFRK Flame Lance FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFBE Flame Lance.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology The fire lance or fire spear was one of the first gunpowder weapons in the world. The earliest fire lances were spear-like weapons combining a bamboo tube containing gunpowder and projectiles tied to a Chinese spear. Category:Spears